Bite into Love
by T1gerCat
Summary: A funeral leads to a bite and a bite leads to forever.
1. Part 1

Oneshot

Bite into love

A funeral leads to a bite and a bite leads to forever.

Elena was in tears as she read John's letter and held his ring in her hand. Jeremy came in and hugged her. Together they walked outside and got in Alaric's car. The older man was in tears as he gave them a lift first to a florist and then the cemetery. They got out of the car and slowly walked up to the Gilbert family gravesite. A light green car was parked nearby and two figures were bent over Greyson and Miranda's Gilbert graves.

One if the figures was a male in his early forties. He looked at Elena who stood motionless looking as if she was seeing a ghost, exhausted from the tears she had shed already. Jeremy however acted like a little kid and jumped in the arms of the man. The second figure was a girl. She was the same age as Elena. They even looked alike sharing the dark hair and eyes. The other girl was far paler and her hair was in loose curls instead of Elena's olive skin and straight hair. The two girls were standing only inches away from each other and held a sort of silent battle. Suddenly they jumped in each others arms sobbing uncontrollably. The man and Jeremy let out a big breath neither realized they were holding.

"I'm so so sorry Lena. I should have been here"

"I didn't let you bells. I was so angry that i needed an outlet"

"I let you push me away. Never again"

Bonnie's lips tightened to a straight line hearing the exclaims of the two girls. She was always jealous of the closeness those three cousins had even if they live half a country apart and saw each other a handful of times during the year. Now she understood how Caroline felt all these years.

The two girls broke apart and Elena hugged her only living relative. Well Jeremy's only living relative actually. Miranda and Jenna had an older brother, Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie"

Charlie let the teenage girl cry in his arms not caring how much his lapels got wet until the priest coughed lightly to get everyone's attention and started the funeral.

Elena, Jeremy, and their cousin Bella (Charlie's daughter) stood holding hands right with tears rolling down their cheeks in front of the coffin. Charlie and Alaric stood on each end of the teens. The rest of the townsfolk, (vampires, witches and werewolves included) stood behind the immediate family facing the coffin. No one paid any attention to the kind words the priest spoke only thinking of how bad this robbery - as that was the official cause of death - was. The coffin was slowly being lowered into the ground and the immediate family threw handfuls of fresh dirt into the grave hoping against hope this was the last time they had to do this..

When it was all over Elena not caring for the role of the grieving niece took refuge at the graves of her parents silently placing roses on their graves. Jeremy found solace in his friends letting the stoic mask fall while Charlie and Alaric took it upon themselves to shake hands and send everyone away Charlie chanced a glance to the younger man. A man that under circumstances would be black and blue for hurting and lying to his baby sister. As the crowd dissipated only the family was left behind along with Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Damon had been bitten by Tyler less than two nights ago and had started not feeling well. He had just informed his brother of the bite and his upcoming death asking him to not share the information with Elena as she had buried enough people already.

he was walking across the cemetery, towards the grave of his mother to pay his respects, something he always did when in the cemetery, when the wind brought a mouthwatering smell to him. it was coming from the old Gilbert graves and only one person was there. He crept up to her and seeing as no one was around to stop him Damon pounced. One arm wrapped around the girl's waist and one holding her head to the right he bit hard on her neck.

"DAD!"


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"Daaaaaaaad"

She screamed hitting Damon with her elbows but he paid no mind as he kept on drinking the sweet nectar of her blood savoring the taste and the freesia smell of her. footsteps alerted him of someone coming closer

"let go of her"

"Damon!"

Stefan and Charlie shouted, the latter having his gun in his hands. He fired two shots straight in the back of the younger man with trembling hands. His shots had found targets straight into Damon's heart but he didn't realize it as the man holding his daughter didn't move. Stefan ran and forced his brother away from Bella who fell limply to the ground. Charlie ran to her and looked for a pulse. There was a weak one.

"What did you do to her Damon?"

Stefan asked pissed off trying to persuade himself that staking his brother would not be a good idea. Now they had one more person to tell the truth to. He was too weak from the animal diet to properly compel the man anyways and after the Jenna fiasco he was sure Elena would inform her uncle of the truth behind Mystic Falls strange accidents and house invasions.

"Take her to our house"

Stefan told Alaric and hauled his brother, who was strangely subdued, to their car. Alaric nodded and guided Charlie who was currying Bella to his car. Jeremy was behind the wheel already and Elena was shaking with fury in Alaric's car. The three cars drove fast and efficiently on the back roads until they reached the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan put Bella in Damon's room and threw his brother in his.

Downstairs Alaric filled every available glass with fine scotch. Elena had decided on the drive that if Charlie wanted to hang around, he had to be told the truth.

"How much do you know about the town's history Charlie?"

Words like 'uncle' and 'aunt' were non existent in her vocabulary.

"Not much. It was founded by a man called Fell, poor guy - imagine the teasing he got in elementary school? And is ran by an uber secret council Miranda played record keeper for"

"Do you know the purpose for this secret council?"

"No"

"It's to protect the town from vampires"

"Oh not here too"

"I'm sorry?"

Alaric butted in having Elena do the talking so far

"You have vampires here too? We had a flock in Forks too. Couldn't find a legit reason to throw them out for years. Only after Bells got hurt because of them the wolves upped the pressure on them and they left back in September. They came back last month but this time Bells threw them out herself"

"Wolves?"

"Werewolves actually"

"You have witches too?"

"Not that I know off"

Jeremy asked chuckling thinking that nothing was too strange anymore. Elena downed her drink savoring its burn down her throat and took the reigns of the conversation.

"I come from one. Mom and dad died because of one. My best friend was turned to one and now Jenna died because of one"

Charlie blinked.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

Jeremy asked.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I'm not calm son. But crying over spilt milk solves nothing. What I care about is getting you two and Bella out of this loony bin and back home where it's safer"

it was Elena and Jeremy's turn to blink.

"oh and on that page Alaric - it is Alaric right? - can I fulfill a promise please?"

Alaric nodded and approached the other man. Charlie smiled an evil smile that could rival Elijah and punched him in the stomach twice. as Alaric fell gasping to one knee Charlie knelt next to him.

"i promised Jenna to hit you for lying to her about your ex wife. No hard feelings"

Meanwhile upstairs Damon felt powerful and not dizzy at all. He checked his wolf bite to find it gone. His skin was clean and perfect, all traces of the bite gone. he crept to his room to find the girl laid in the middle of his bed looking like the missing piece that completed the set. He laid next to her and finding her pulse dangerously slow he bit onto his wrist and held it to her lips. He was still feeding her when the door opened and the man came in.

Charlie smiled calmly at the sight of 'that thing' holding his wrist on his daughter's lips and fired the remaining bullets in his gun straight into his chest

"Feeling better now?"

Damon snarked in usual derogatory tone upset over his ruined shirt that was shred to pieces and bloody from his various wounds.

"Yes actually. Charlie Swan"

Charlie said and extended his hand to Damon

"Damon Salvatore"

He shook Charlie's hand and the two men returned downstairs. Stefan's eyes went wide as saucers at the sight of his brother. Damon served himself a glass of AB+ and turned to Stefan. If Charlie noticed he was drinking the same bloodtype as his daughter he didn't comment. Not saying a word he repeated his actions from earlier. he lifted the sleeve of his left arm showing the clean skin.

"What? How?"

"her blood"

"her name is Bella"

Elena cut in.

"What did your arm have?"

"Tyler bit me"

"What?"

She asked panicked.

"oh don't worry. Your friend's blood is magic. I'm all healed now"

"Cousin. Bella is my cousin"

Jeremy answered

"Healed? How?"

Was Alaric's question. Damon simply shrugged. Charlie was silent and thoughtful

"a vampire bit her last spring. a cold one I think they're called"

"They actually exist? i thought they were legends"

Stefan said

"What is a cold one?"

Elena asked

"A type of vampire. They have ice cold skin, are practically invisible and get that - they sparkle in the sun"

Damon said between snorts of laugher, Elena chuckled and muttered

"She always had to one up me. You said last spring? Is that why she didn't come to the funeral?"

Charlie nodded

"She was hospitalized in phoenix. That vampire broke her leg and a few ribs before biting her. She said her boyfriend sucked it out"

The small family of sorts spent the rest of the day together.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Everyone had stayed over at the boarding house that night. Damon walked into his room to check on Bella who had taken residency on the forefront of his mind. His bed was empty. The pretty black dress was thrown to the floor in front of his en suit bathroom. He silently cracked the door open. The shower was on and his superior sight could see through the frosted glass. Bella was showering more focused on cleansing herself than putting on a show like Katherine had done. Feeling like a creep he closed the door and relaxed on his bed playing with the jewelry she wore the day before and Elena had placed on the nightstand. Minutes later she emerged wrapped in a towel. she flushed when she saw him bringing a lot of blood to redden he cheeks and cleavage.

"Damon"

"Bella"

He introduced and held his hand waiting for her to shake it. She did while holding the towel tightly with her other hand. He flipped it and kissed her palm. She blushed harder but couldn't help her smirk.

"Do you mind?"

She asked motioning to the door with her eyes. Damon smirked and held her hand tighter

"This is my room"

Her eyes widened and tugged her hand back

"I don't suppose you have female clothes around or someone thought of bring me my bag, right?"

Damon motioned to the dresser near her and leaned back to watch the show

"My ex left some clothes behind. Maybe they fit"

Bella nodded and went through the clothes.. Black, black and more black. She rolled her eyes settling on a black corset top and skinny jeans. She lifted a skimpy thong and muttered about her luck. Damon chuckled and threw him an evil look over her shoulder and returned to the bathroom to get dressed. He motioned her to get back to bed and after a moment's hesitation she did. They laid side to side and Damon took her right hand in his immediately missing the sensation it gave him.

"Why did you bite me?"

Damon shrugged

"Felt like it, I guess"

She nodded remembering another vampire that would be too prudish to admit to that.

"who else bit you?"

He asked tracing the faint scar on the inside of her right hand. She chuckled.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours"

"Deal"

"Well, last year I moved in with my dad in Forks. My partner in biology was a vampire and after he saved me from a van we started dating. He was nothing like the vampires in books, or you for that matter. Because of him I cut contact with everyone, including friends and family like my own mother and Elena with Jeremy. The tree of us were thicker than thieves growing up."

She shook her head and turned on to her side looking at a pair of icy blue eyes that were focused on her and only her still holding her hand lightly

"Anyway his family took me along to a game of baseball – vampire style. Three rogue cold ones crushed the party and one took a liking to my blood. My ex ran me to Phoenix where I – thinking that the bad vampire had my mother – went like a sheep to the slaughterhouse. He smacked me around and bit me. My ex was repulsed by the idea of me becoming like him so he sucked the venom out. I was hospitalized from that attack with a broken leg and a few broken ribs causing me to miss Greyson and Miranda's funerals. That ended my friendship with Elena. I would just mail Jeremy every now and then but it was cold. Back in September, his clairvoyant sister decided to throw me a party even though I didn't want one and opening a gift I got a paper cut that she completely missed in her visions. No one in their family of eight had thought of eating beforehand so his empathic brother attacked me. He used that as an excuse to break up with me and the family left the town altogether. When the mate of the first bad vampire came back for revenge he held up an entire play for his own benefit – asking for permission to kill himself by some kings in Italy and came back only after I was taken there and promised to be turned or killed."

She took a breath giving Damon time to process her story

"By then I wanted nothing to do with him but I needed his family in order to kill the vampire that was after me. The wolves had tried but she was too sneaky for them. After that was done in an epic battle of vampires & werewolves versus newborn vampires I told him that I wanted nothing to do with him and broke up with him. His sister and I got in a fight in which she revealed she knew about the first attack and the bite and she also knew about the birthday party bites and last but not least about the revenge. She simply chose not to inform anyone of all saying it was how my 'destiny' would bring me to them. That day Jeremy called us about Jenna and dad and I left. The werewolves informed me with a text that the family has moved away yet again. The end. Your turn"

she brought a hand to caress the hand that held hers without noticing

"Well my bite is a little similar. It was back in 1863 during the Civil War. My dad had invited a girl to spend the summer with us. She started seeing both Stefan and I exchanging blood with both of us. That went on for more that a year and during all that time Stefan and I became angrier and distant with each other. At some point the town became aware of the vampires and a secret organization was formed against them. My dad had suspicions on her and fed Stefan with a plant that's deadly to vampires and when she got sick he took her and put her with the others. The townsfolk pulled all vampires in a tomb and sealed it magically away. Stefan and I tried to free her and our father killed us"

Bella gasped

"we woke up during the transition. With her taken away we didn't want to live. Stefan went to confront our father but as they fought he bled so Stefan fed on him completing the transformation. He brought a girl for me and I have to admit I fed. Stefan and I didn't see each other for almost fifty years and then I heard about Katherine being back here. Only to find out it was Elena. Wanna know _how_ I found that out? I'm the reason your uncle died Bella. I caused the accident."

Tears fell down his cheeks at the admittance he made for the first time. Bella wiped his eyes and touched his cheek lightly.

"Stefan took the time to get to know Elena and they fell in love. Then of course Katherine came back and a whole lot of problems started and ended with Jenna's death."

Bella moved in closer and hugged him causing only one thought to run through his mind as her scent enveloped him

'Elena who?'

Soon they were talking about this and that not finding this sudden closeness strange at all. It was hours later that everybody else woke up and the two were still in bed, in each others arms, talking.


	4. Part 4

Oneshot Epilogue

Epilogue

Charlie felt himself tear up as he dragged his steps as slowly as possible up the isle in the banquet hall. His baby girl was getting married, and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Dad"

Bella whispered.

"You promised."

"Just deal with it"

He whispered back.

"My only daughter gets married to a vampire, I cry."

"Damon is a good man, vampire or not"

"He's too old for you. Your brothers should have taken him out the minute he proposed."

"Those two? Please, they're barely teething yet! Its only 1 year. You and Liz are 4 years apart and mom and Phil are nine."

"1 human year. How many otherwise?"

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. They were nearing the end of the isle where the young man who was biting his lip and looking tot he ground to cover his smile much like every other supernatural being in the hall, waited. As he looked at Bella, Damon Salvatore knew that he was marrying his best friend, and she looked like an Angel. The faint set of heartbeats coming from her tiny baby bump brought a smile to his lips. The only vampire in the world to have a baby just because he drank venom laced blood.

Who knew the venom of the cold ones would be deadly to humans but extremely beneficial for original vampires? The exact opposite of vervain… And Klaus had gone a held a whole sacrifice ritual just to be able to turn people to vampires, pffff.

"Stop it, or I'll get mom and Liz to put you on detention at work."

She paused with her father and was handed off to the raven haired man in the tux.

"I love you Bells"

He whispered matter-of-factly and kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned away from her now broken-hearted father.

"Dearly beloved..."

**A/N: **That's all folks, hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it, my one shot in four parts!


	5. AN

Hello everyone, this isn't a double update so so sorry, Vampires-suck1993 asked me to help promote his/her awards so read on

**Dear Readers,**

**I, L. West am hosting the BLOODLUST AWARDS to honour the wonderful authors that continue to entertain us with such wonderful and creative ideas.**

**Everything you need - links and rules can be found on my author profile and story posted. My author name is vampires-suck1993.**

**If you don't want to e-mail the nominations, you can leave a review or simply PM me. (vampires-suck1993).**

**Nomination should be in by the 8th of November as voting begins on the 14th November.**

**You can type bloodlust awards on google and go to the wordpress blog for moore information. If you have any enquiries the email is bitelilwest1993 (typo on profile).**

**Hope to hear from you and thank you for your time.**

**Vampires-suck1993**

I would appreciate if I saw my name on the nominees list but that is your choice. I already know the authors I'll be nominating ;)

Have fun my lovelies,

T1gerCat


End file.
